The adventures of Zhou Yu
by leonhartsquall
Summary: after zhou yu's school life during various time periods. I have 12 opened OC spots ill choose the ones i like best, i dont need any reviews i just need at least 12 oc submissions, after hulao gate xiao qiao turns 18, zhou yu is 24, and da qiao is 20, NEW chapter 4, just explains future chapters, to everyone who reads my stories thanks for the support :D
1. Chapter 1

Ok in my school life I have managed to have a stable relationship with xiao qiao. but thats another story, right now this is the yellow turban act, Me, Xiao Qiao, Guo Jia, Xu shu, Zhu Ran, Li Chun yong, lu lingqi, and wen yang were standing next to each other we were actually the main force but, dong zhuo's unit to lead.

"lord zhou yu I cant wait until our marriage"exclaimed Xiao Qiao

I said "me either but that was so random my dear"

guo jia laughed

"whats funny" said li chun yong

"you guys we are the main force shouldn't we be fighting" lu lingqi yelled

"oh yeah , TO BATTLE" I said as the defeated three soldiers on my horse

everyone from our supply unit ran in to arbelests, and all of our allies retreated, this had to be zhang jiao's sorcery, ten minutes later we were surrounded without any help or supplies or so we thought...

CLIFFHANGER anyway to let you guys know later in the series my two OCs zhou ying (girl) and zhou dian(boy) will be joining us thanks to themaleboy inpiration and li chun yong, i know that was pretty short but next chapter should be longer


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly lu bu appeared slashing soldiers

Lu lingqi:FATHER!

Lu bu: whats the matter, can't handle these vile insects

Li chun yong: well some of us aren't born with incredible might, we train hard to achieve it, plus im probably stronger than you.

So yeah we were fighting killing soldiers and officer, then we encountered, well i say ice and fire soldiers If any thing touches get melted or burnt, but touch ice soldier you will get frozed

Zhou yu :so me, xiao qiao, and zhu ran have to handle the fire one

Guo jia: uhh what about the rest of us

Lu bu: we can go after the-

Li chun yong:.. we can go after the yellow turban officers

Zhou yu:good plan, so li chun yong you and you're unit can...

a yellow turban soldier shot an arrow at xiao qiao, guo jia jumped in the way and got shot instead

Zhou yu:GUO JIA!

Guo jia: help me zhou yu so i helped him up and brought him to a medical camp

Guo jia: why did you bring me here

Zhou yu: because we're friends I walked away

Zhou yu: so lets carry out our plan

li chun yong: right

of course we were fighting the fire soldier and the ice one...well xiao qiao melted him, so it was us against fire one so we all unleashed our musou attack and we made a huge explosion, but we lived luckily so eventually we met up with the secondary, unit they were finished instead they did not defeat zhang jiao

Lu lingqi:li chun yong was incredible but he did not defeat zhang jiao, liu bei did, he snuck and struck zhang jiao from the back

Zhou yu:do you think he can defeat your father

Lu lingqi:i sure hope so, my father's rampage needs to end soon later that day at he jin's bar and grill

sun ce: hey zhou yu was xiao qiao getting on your nerves

Zhou yu:no, actually we're getting married tomorrow

Sun ce:well my wife is annoying, i dont even like i like her beauty

Zhou yu and guo jia:its more to a woman than just that

sun ce:well i dont care i...

we got interrupted because li chun yong and lu bu had a bar fight, li chun yong gave him everything he had and actually won, and that banned everyone from he jin's bar and grill

the next day

i woke up noticing xiao qiao not in bed,i went to our bathroom and washed my face, then i realized the time and remembered today was our wedding, so i got dressed and rushed to the church, but when i arrived there were bandits and pirayes everywhere and the building was on fire

zhou yu:guo jia, xu shu do you guys know what happened

xu shu : we just got here ourselves

guo jia: lets go and defeat these villains

who lead the attack on the church, hint: who tried to capture xiao qiao


	3. Chapter 3

so xu shu, guo jia, and I ran down to the burning church building, where i saw my mother dying and my father got stabbed. guo jia saw xiao qiao's mother

guo jia:where is xiao qiao

xiao qiao's mother:i dont know

Zhou yu:where is your husband

xiao qiao's mother:i dont know

guo jia:is that all your going to say if it is we can...

Zhou yu:hold up... the wonk tnodi (wonk silent "T" nody)

xu shu:isnt that pervert, tyrants dungeon

Zhou yu:im not sure, but first we need to get out of this mess

Gan ning:hahahahaha if it isnt zhou yu

Zhou yu: Gan ning, isn't, why do you work for Huang zu, he doesn't even recognize your skills, but lord sun jian thinks highly of you

Gan ning: maybe later but now no

then he swung a knife at me i took his knife out his hand(disarmed him) and threw his knives at liu yao, who was fighting sun ce

Sun Ce:thanks zhou yu

later we encountered an old man

sun ce:who the hell are you

?:im Guang Ang Ning juang inu

sun ce: that long name, well get out of the way

guang ang:why

Sun ce:because this is our battle not yours

guang ang:your death will be a great thing

Later when it was midday, back at my hotel room

i managed to find more information the attack, it was made by dong zhuo so he could get a new stractigest

zhou yu:ahh man what are we going to doing to do

guo jia: i dont even know

xu shu:come on guys we are three great stractigests

zhou yu: he's right, but it it's just between us three

?:you mean five

it was li chun yong and wen yang

guo jia:uuhhh

li chun yong:ahh come, you said it yourself zhou yu, that i surpass lubu

Zhou yu:alright

late at night

we snuck inside luoyang, it wasnt easy it was actually heavily guarded, we made it to the dungeon room

then i spotted xiao qiao with her hair loose, with her favorite dress(the one from dw6)

zhou yu:its ok my darling, we will save you

xiao qiao:lord zhou yu, look out!

guo jia:wen yang, and li chun yong handle the guards

as they were fighting the guard lu bu came out of no where

zhou yu:li chun yong, wen yang work together and defeat lubu

10 minutes later

we finally cut xiao qiao loose and wen yang and li chun defeated lubu but,wen yang was wounded

xiao qiao: lord zhou yu how did you know i was here

zhou yu:your mother kept saying "i dont know" so i thought...

before i could finish xiao qiao kissed me

at 10:00 back at the hotel

me and xiao qiao put our robes on and went to sleep, but i kept waking up,think about that guang ang guy,then i thought to myself guang ang spells ga...

i wounded out going to sleep

Who is Guang Ang Ning juang inu guess we will have to wait and see...


	4. Chapter 4

OK I lied im going to keep updating this, just need some OCs or the story wont be complete so ill add one to inspire courage

I woke Xiao Qiao was still sleeping, she looked like and angel, i put on my robes and walked out of our hotel room and saw sun jian arguing with the hotel owner

Sun Jian: what do you mean we can only stay here for two more major battles, we have no where to stay

Hotel owner:well better gain some territory

Sun jian:*grrrr*

i left that area to avoid getting seen, i went back into my hotel room thinking, me and xiao qiao arent married yet

then xiao qiao woke up

xiao qiao:lord zhou yu i forgot to tell you, your cousin zhou yun is working for dong zhuo now

Zhou yu: really!?

xiao qiao: he captured me and took me to dong zhuo

guo jia walked in

Guo jia: guys we have to pack, we are leaving tonight

me and xiao qiao: ok guo jia

Xiao qiao: zhou yu do you know what is coming up?

Zhou yu: yeah, your birthday

xiao qiao: how did you-

zhou yu: if i didnt know wouldnt i be a bad husband, lets visit my father at the hospital

Xiao qiao: ok

on the way to the hospital some guy stopped us, and asked us some questions

Fu zhu:im fu zhu and i have and few questions for you two, first do you want kids, second do you like sex, third what will you name your kids, forth how many do you want and what gender

me and xiao qiao:first yes, second no, third zhou ying and zhou dian, and forth and two, one boy and one girl

Fu zhu: how are you going to have kids if you dont have "it"

zhou yu: i know a guy who can help us out

Fu zhu: so that guy will do the girl

zhou yu: no, and go away

i pushed him away and we walked into the building and went to the front desk

zhou yu: where is zhou yi?

zhenji(front desk girl): first floor room 105

zhou yu:thanks

as we walked away xiao qiao whispered something to me

Xiao qiao: she is a slut

Zhou yu:XIAO QIAO!, watch your language

Xiao qiao: hey its not my fault, lian shi taught me the word and its meaning

zhou yu: ehh, ill deal with lian later

we saw my father

Zhou yu: father!

nurse: he is lucky, that stab missed his heart by and inch

Zhou yu: so he'll live

nurse: most likely

xiao qiao: yay

Zhou yu: xiao qiao i see you are maturing but, trying to keep that energetic personality

xiao qiao: im almost 18

we walked out of the hospital to find assassins

xiao qiao:uh ohh, did you bring any weapons

zhou yu: yep, our emergency daggers

xiao qiao: oh yeah, wow i forgot about them again

zhou yu: let me see you take care of these four by yourself

xiao qiao: this should be fun

assassin 1: stop talking and die!

xiao qiao threw both her knives at the leader and the captain, then she disarmed one of them and used his weappn to defeat him and the last one

xiao qiao: that was fun

i clapped

Zhou yu: that was pretty good my dear, at hulao gate i will allow you to fight by my side at hulao gate

im trying to get xiao qiao to be 18 so when i put childhood links in the story she can have part in the memories, next chapter will lead into hulao gate


End file.
